tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Alessandra DeKont
Alessandra DeKont was a mercenary who served in the Grand Alliance during the Great War. She perished when a rabid yak trampled her to death in Maar Sul. Biography Early Years Life as a Mercenary Fascinated by her grandfather's tales of adventure as a mercenary, a young Alessandra DeKont dreamt of becoming a warrior known throughout the world. When not helping at the family farm in Remon, she would spend hours mock-swordfighting against imaginary foes, much to her parents' dislike. At the age of fourteen, after finding out she was to be married to a nearby farmers son so that their land could be joined, she ran away and sought out a mercenary band to join, even though she had no real experience of fighting. After following behind a band on the march, she was discovered and nearly raped, but was saved by one of the more senior mercenaries, one Raphael Darness, who had served under Alessandra's grandfather for a few years. Taking her under his wing, he started training her in real combat, where she quickly grew in ability and strength. Nevertheless, life as a mercenary was hard for Alessandra, since as a woman, she found it hard to gain the respect of the other mercenaries, and often had to defend herself from unwanted advances. Over the years, though, she became a force to be reckoned with, and was recognised as a true warrior. Settling Down During an attack on a bandit camp, Alessandra was knocked unconscious and left for dead. After recovering, she set out on foot across Remon to rejoin the mercenary band, but on the way, she met a simple farmer by the name of Samuel Lehane, and promptly fell in love for the first time in her life. Having spent fifteen years as a mercenary, she decided it was time to settle down, and moved in with Samuel. However, she decided that she couldn't tell him the truth about who she was, so she lied to him instead, burying what remained of her life as a mercenary behind the barn and living a simple life like her parents had always planned for her. Distreyd Era When the Yamatian Invasion reached the shores of Remon, Samuel decided to join the militia that was forming to defend their country. Alessandra was torn between wanting to fight by her husband's side and maintaining the lie about her past. Staying home, she looked after the farm while Samuel went off to fight, but she never saw him again. The militia was quickly routed by the invading forces, and after several months of waiting for her husband to return, Alessandra was forced to accept that he had surely died in battle. After receiving the vision of Leon Alcibiates and the spirit of King Agarwaen talking in Tes Pellaria and announcing that Marcus Sarillius would become the new King of Remon, the 31-year-old Alessandra decided it was time to take back up her sword and to fight against the Yamatians. Reuniting with her former mentor, Raphael Darness, the pair at first eavesdropped on a group of Clergy of Mardük in Ravensworth and brutally interrogated one of the clergy's operatives, Grigori Tytla, for information about the clergy's plans. After having found out the evil plans of the clergy, Alessandra and Raphael rushed to warn Marcus of the coming danger. They finally caught up with the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria at the mountain path leading to Drithenspire, home of the Dwarven Kingdom in Remon. Along with Kazuya Redeemer, they planned an ambush for the approaching party of Yamatians and members of the Clergy of Mardük, and made short work of most of the enemy. With her brash attitude and rough speech, she annoyed many of the Fellowship, though all admitted she knew what she was doing when it came to warfare. She took on the role of military advisor to King Marcus Sarillius, and also helped train several members of the Fellowship in swordsmanship. During the Battle of Ravensworth, Alessandra led the troops assaulting the gate alongside Marcus, and then joined him in sailing to Maar Sul in order to liberate the island from the Yamatians. Death She was last seen killing a rabid yak on a Maar Sulais field but was quickly trampled by another yak which she noticed too late. Aliases and Nicknames Alessandra wasn't much of one for endearing herself to people, so she didn't have many nicknames, beyond various permutations of "bitch", "whore" and "cow". Nor did she have the talent for undercover work, so she had no aliases either. Appearance Just about reaching six feet tall, Alessandra had long sandy blonde hair, reaching down to her shoulderblades. She bore a scar upon her face near her left eye, gained during her fifteen-years-long service as a mercenary. Physically, she wasn't built like a powerhouse, her body slender, but muscled and lithe, though she was a little out of shape after living on a farm for the last two years. Personality and Traits Having been trained by Raphael Darness since the age of fourteen, she was very rough around the edges as a person, and especially as a woman. More likely to punch someone than shake their hand, she's not good at making friends or conversing with others. She had little patience for those she considered fools, and often lashed them with her coarse tongue. She was willing to do whatever it took to achieve her goals, by fair means or foul, and had little regard for how the consequences of her methods may affect others. However, after having settled down for a while, Alessandra had softened somewhat. She was more willing to accept other peoples points-of-view, though usually believed her way was the best way, and had developed a certain degree of compassion for others, though she's ill-at-ease when expressing such emotion, and was often rather clumsy with it. Powers and Abilities Alessandra was a skilled warrior, and could efficiently use several types of weapons, though she specialised in swordplay, especially with her unique scimitar. Said weapon contained a hidden mechanism, a button on the hilt that when pressed, extended the blade by a further six inches, a trick that's very useful for catching opponents unaware. She also boasted a certain degree of proficiency with a longbow, but rarely used it, instead preferring to melee while in combat. Innate Ability: Basic form of magnetic control. She could use it to move metallic items, but did not possess any great strength with it, meaning she didn't have much use for it. However, she did use it in battle to make her weapons and armour lighter, so that she could move faster; the opposite was also true, she could make her opponents equipment heavier. However, to make them too heavy for them to support, she would need to extend her full concentration into the act, leaving her wide open for any other attackers. Relationships Marcus Sarillius While having sworn allegiance to the would-be king of Remon, Alessandra didn't really care about him beyond his use as a figurehead to unite the people in battle against the Yamatians she'd sworn to destroy. This meant she did her best to keep him alive, and was often infuriated by the stupid things Marcus would occasionally do, leading her to giving him a beating every now and then. Raphael Darness The man who trained Alessandra in the arts of war and combat. She looked up to him as a father-figure, someone who gave her life meaning, but also as a close friend and comrade-in-arms. They often argued and fought, but in truth, it's just how they communicate, maintaining the strength of their bond. See also *Grand Alliance *Grigori Tytla *Marcus Sarillius *Raphael Darness Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age